


Letters from the Heart

by gingergator



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Love Letters, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergator/pseuds/gingergator
Summary: When a gifted violinist gains entrance to Ouran from her humble upbringing, she quickly finds herself the live musician for the Host Club. Her playing brings in more customers and leads to the creation of a new club position. This lets her grow close to the hosts and she finds herself drawn to one in particular.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

Misa had performed in front of an audience too many times to even bother trying to count. She felt comfortable under stage lights and watchful eyes. Today, however, was a different story.

Coming from years of public education and less-than-desirable resources in music departments, Misa wasn’t used to the rich and sophisticated atmosphere of Ouran Academy. Today was the day of her audition for Ouran Academy’s music scholarship. This scholarship would give her opportunities she couldn’t afford to pass up and direct admission to almost any music school in the world.

When Misa received the notice she had expected a more traditional audition, but the school’s chairman seemed to have a different idea. To see how well she can “perform under pressure in a real-world setting”, she was given a time, place and the number for a complimentary chauffeur for the evening. Rather than stand and stiffly perform a piece for a panel of judges, she would be entertaining a party full of students and faculty members with only herself and her violin. No pressure or anything, but if tonight didn’t go perfectly, her odds of making it as a musician would dwindle to almost zero.

Surveying the party from the bottom of the staircase, Misa immediately felt out of place. Her simple black dress from the department store may have been enough for small concerts in middle school, but next to the gorgeous princesses floating around the room in designer gowns along with the handsome princes with perfectly tailored suits and glistening eyes, how could she compare? Even the space itself was intimidating. The enormous ballroom had floor-to-ceiling windows framed with gold, elegant crystal chandeliers, and a marble staircase with ornate golden side rails. There was a raised platform on the opposite end of the massive space which must have been the stage. Other than a handful of food tables and potted plants, the room was filled with who Misa could only assume were the privileged aristocracy that attended school and taught at Ouran.

Before she even had the chance to step onto the ballroom floor, her attention was drawn to the loud feedback coming from a microphone speaker. The room quickly quieted to a still, almost unsettling silence for this amount of people. Misa couldn’t quite make out who was speaking at the front of the room,

“Thank you all for coming tonight. As I’m sure you all know, today marks the 146th anniversary of this fine educational establishment…” the voice boomed through the speaker. Misa swallowed. Hard. Was this the right event? They weren’t really going to put the pressure of an anniversary party on her audition, were they? She could feel her heart racing and a shiver went down her spine. No, this had to be a mistake. There was no way- “Without further ado, your musical entertainment...Misaki Hasegawa!” This was her chance. Nobody would know if she ran. Nobody even knew who she was. It would be so easy to bail and go back to her normal, public high school. No. She had to do this.

She stepped onto the ballroom floor and began to make her way through the crowd. People quickly noticed her and they began parting to give her a quick route to the stage. She felt the curious eyes of the student who would hopefully become her peers and couldn’t help but feel nervous. Misa’s face grew hot as she stepped up onto the stage and set down her white violin case. In anticipation of her audition, Misa memorized her music but was regretting that decision at the moment. The notes, rhythms, and fingerings were escaping her and the room had been quiet for too long. There was no way she could do this. Misa’s gaze couldn’t seem to be raised from the floor and her legs felt as heavy as lead. She let out a slow breath and slowly raised the body of the violin to her chin, laying the bow across the strings. Just play something. Anything is better than this silence. Her body was unresponsive.

She finally was able to pick her eyes up from the floor and locked eyes with a boy a few rows back from the front. His face, framed with red hair, had been nearly blank, but when he saw that she was looking at him, he immediately warmed up and gave her a comforting smile that almost seemed to say hey, don’t freak out, you’ve got this. Although they had never met, it was strangely comforting. She straightened up, smiled back at him and finally was able to draw her bow across the strings of her violin. The first few bars were still stressful, but she soon became so engrossed in song, she hardly even remembered to be nervous. All that mattered then was the music. Flowing through her body like a river and from her memory into her violin strings.

When she had completed her prepared repertoire for the audition, she let her arms relax and fall to her sides. The audience began applauding her performance and she took a bow. The students were quick to return to their conversations after the applause died down and Misa was grateful for their attention to be turned to something, anything, other than her. She bent down to return her violin to its case. As she stood up, she saw him again. The red-haired boy from before. His golden eyes met hers once again and she mouthed the words thank you to him. He had effectively saved her chances of getting into this school. She wished that she knew who he was or had the chance to talk to him, but as she stepped off the stage, his attention shifted to the group of boys around him and he followed them, getting lost in the crowd. Weaving through the crowd, Misa made her way back out of the room toward where the chauffeur had dropped her off. When she stepped out the door, she saw a tall figure facing her.

“Miss Hasegawa, I was very impressed with your performance tonight. Many young performers would have crumbled under that kind of pressure,” He drew closer to her and she realized that it was the chairman. “I will send the enrollment information to your home address, and I look forward to your attendance at this fine school.” His dialogue was over before she had even realized what was happening and he reached out his hand.

She was so shocked that she could only respond to his handshake awkwardly and squeak out “Thank you.”

“Welcome to Ouran Academy.”


	2. Chapter 2

After months of anxiously waiting for her first day of classes, Misa finally returned to Ouran. The gardens in the front were just as breathtaking as before and the sight of all of the flowers in bloom captivated her. She’d almost forgotten what the school looked like. 

Misa looked down at her class schedule and saw that her class was 1-A. After about 10 minutes of searching, she finally found it. There were only a few seats left open, so Misa quietly slid into a seat near the back. She noticed two identical boys, (twins?), talking to a brown-haired boy seated right behind her. The twins had red hair and she couldn’t help but wonder if one of them was the boy from her audition day. Despite her best efforts to keep the image of his face in her mind, all she could remember was his red hair and warm, golden eyes. 

After settling into her chair, Misa turned around “Hi, sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Misaki, I’m new here.” 

Turning their attention from the brown-haired boy to her, the twins looked at her with recognition. “Oh we know who you are,” they said in unison. 

“You’re that violin girl from the anniversary party a few months ago, right?” one continued.

“Uh, yes that’s me”

“We’re the Hitachiin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru” they gestured to each other, “and this is Haruhi.” 

“Nice to meet you guys,” Misa responded.

“So Misaki, how long have you been playing the violin?” Haruhi leaned forward, seeming intrigued. “You sounded incredible at the party!” 

“Oh, thanks! I’ve been playing since before I can remember. It’s always been something I’ve loved. That’s why I wanted to come here, but it’s so expensive.” 

The twins exchanged a look, “oh so that means she’s a commoner like you Haruhi.” 

“Excuse me?” Misa furrowed her eyebrows. A commoner? Who do these guys think they are? 

“They really don’t mean any offense, you get used to that kind of talk around here,” Haruhi whispered to Misa. “But if you need any help with them, I’ve got your back,” he winked. Misa stared at him for a second. _Woah, he has such big eyes...and his face is a little rounder than I thought....he’s really pretty. Wait...no, it must just be my imagination._

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

(A/N Misa can’t tell the difference between Hikaru and Kaoru yet, but I’m going to tag them so y’all can see even if she can’t). 

* * *

The final bell rang for the day and Misa was itching to practice her violin. She quickly packed up her belongings and headed to the door. She had gotten permission from the chairman to practice in any of the unused music rooms after school. The classical music club wasn’t accepting mid-semester additions, and the private teachers were booked, so until one opened up, she’d have to make do with any empty room she could find. 

After wandering around trying to find the music wing, she stumbled upon an abandoned music room. Excited to get to rehearsing, she opened the door only to be showered with a stream of rose petals. What? She looked around and found that instead of an empty space, she was standing in front of what looked to be some kind of club tea. There were 5 main groups of people—all girls—centered around 7 boys. The biggest group was fawning all over a tall blond boy. One group was around a boy with black hair and glasses. Another surrounded a super tall guy with dark hair and an unreadable expression, and a blond boy that couldn’t have been out of elementary school but was wearing a high school uniform. 

Misa was surprised about the last two groups. One was talking to Haruhi from class, and the other included Hikaru and Kaoru. What was this place?

The tall blond noticed her first and sauntered over.

“Hello princess. Welcome,” he extended his hand out to her, holding a red rose.

“What is this place?” Misa asked. More of the boys started to look over. 

“Don’t be shy, come in,” he reached for her hand but she quickly stepped back.

“Um, I was just looking for a place to practice…sorry to interrupt...whatever this is.” 

The twins noticed her and walked over to join the blond boy. Kaoru leaned on the blond’s shoulder. “Watching from the door is no fun, come join us,” he said flirtatiously. Misa was totally taken aback. She barely even knew this boy. She couldn’t even tell him apart from his brother. How was she supposed to respond to that? Hikaru leaned in, “what, cat got your tongue?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“I just-I um-I needed to-f-find a practice room,” her face turned the shade of a tomato.

“Hikaru, Kaoru, that’s no way to talk to one of our guests,” the blond stood up straight, “we must treat all of our fine ladies as royalty, otherwise what kind of men would we be?” 

Regaining her composure, Misa stood tall and lifted her chin. “As if I would give my affections away to some creep who tries so hard for a girl who’s name he doesn’t even know.” 

Looking slightly perturbed, his smile faltered a bit, “please forgive me, princess, I seem to have forgotten to ask, I must have gotten lost in your eyes.”

Misa leaned over to look at Haruhi who was watching intently. “Is he always this ingenuine with girls he just met?” Her gaze cut back to see his reaction. To her surprise, he seemed to be defeated already. Sulking in a corner. The twins were doubled over seeing him so destroyed by an offhanded remark from a stranger. 

“Interesting to see a guest unswayed by Tamaki’s charms.” The dark-haired boy pushed up his glasses. “Might you be Hasegawa Misaki? The new student here on scholarship?” 

“How did you know my name?” Misa asked suspiciously.

“I make it a point to do research on all new students as they are prospective guests.” 

“Oh! You’re the violinist from the anniversary party!” Tamaki stood up, oddly replenished of all his energy. “You know I’ve always loved string instruments, I’m a musician myself.” 

“Hold on a second, who are you people? What even is this place?” Misa was getting irritated at the lack of information she was getting here. 

“Why this is the Ouran Host Club of course. We are here to entertain the young ladies who have too much time on their hands. So tell me what kind of guy you’re into.” Tamaki asked expectantly. 

“Why do you even have a club like this?” Misa grumbled under her breath “Listen, I was just looking for a place to rehearse. If you’re going to waste my time like this, at least tell me who you are.” Tamaki looked ready to start another bout of nonsense so Misa shifted her eyes to the twins, hoping for a more straightforward answer.

“This is Tamaki, he’s kind of an idiot sometimes,” Kaoru explained. “Then there’s Kyoya,” he said gesturing to the guy with glasses. “Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai” to the small and unreasonably tall guys, “and you know Haruhi, Hikaru and I from class.”

Tamaki’s eyes lit up, “You’re in the same class as my Haruhi?! Do you hear that Haruhi? Daddy found you a new girl friend!”

“That’s great senpai, but don’t you have your own guests to get back to?” Haruhi seemed so calm in this kind of situation. Is this normal? Tamaki returned to his original princely behavior and began a new conversation with Haruhi that Misa could no longer hear. 

“Well, he lost interest quickly, how boring” the twins sighed.

“Is someone gonna tell me what’s going on here?” Misa crossed her arms. 

The two boys looked at each other and Hikaru spoke up, “This is Ouran’s Host Club. Anyone at this school is welcome to come and they can request one of us to entertain them.” 

Kyoya looked up from a small black book at Misa, “our club offers a variety of packages for each young lady who chooses to become one of our clients. We have Tamaki, the princely type, Mori-senpai, the strong and silent type, Honey-senpai, the boy-lolita, Haruhi, the natural, the cool type,” he gestured at himself, “and these two make up the little-devil type.” 

“Oh...how….interesting?” Misa responded, “listen I better get going, I just needed to practice.”

“Well, you could wander around the school trying to find a quiet place to practice, or you could play here.”

“What?”

“Just what I said, this is a music room after all,” Kyoya pushed up his glasses, “we’ve actually had live music requested by several of our guests recently and it would be more cost-effective for us to avoid hiring an entire band.”

“Yeah your playing was great at the party,” said Hikaru.

“Oh, um, I guess...if that’s ok. I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything…” Misa said quietly, biting her lip.

“We wouldn’t mind at all!” said Kaoru. Misa was guided to the side of the room where she would have space for a music stand and a chair if she needed it. She started playing timidly at first but then began to feel the music again just like at the party. Although the club was strange, she appreciated them letting her play.

* * *

The next morning Misa woke up late and scrambled to get ready. Why hadn’t she remembered to set an alarm? She was just barely out the door when she realized it was Saturday. No school. About to turn and go back inside her apartment, she saw a familiar face. It was Haruhi! 

“Hey, Haruhi!” She waved at her new friend but stopped abruptly. Her friend from class. The boy from the host club. Wearing a dress coming home from grocery shopping. Haruhi turned to look where her name was coming from and made direct eye contact with Misa. 

Haruhi smiled and responded with a wave, “hey Misaki! You live in this building too?” 

Misa was absolutely floored. When she had inspected Haruhi’s image the day prior, she had only for a second considered this possibility but there was no mistaking it. “Haruhi...so you’re a...girl?” 


End file.
